The Snow in Black
by NoIfsAndsOrButs
Summary: Spin off of Snow White. Ciel A.K.A Black Snow is met with a problem when the evil queen of the land wants to kill him. Will his true love save him... Or will it be to late? OOC-ness SebxCiel Yaoi. SORRY no big appearances by the dwarves.


... I'm... Back..uh hehe.. Yeah. I haven't written anything in a while... It might not be that good but, I'll give it a shot. Next up, kuroshitsuji A.K.A the Black Butler. It's a spin off of Snow White.

Hey. 'Sup? I'm the new narrator. The other one was boring, so the head hancho fired him. DON'T WORRY! I'm better at this job! Ya know, with this and that and- ahhhh where was I? Oh yeah! The story. Okay, so, Once upon a time, yada yada yada, there was a far away land. This land was the land of all lands. The land that ruled all lands and all other lands quaked in fear of this lan- just kidding... This land was known as the kingdom of Kuroshi. All the people were at peace, for their ruler, the Queen(or king?) Angel gave them all they needed, of course, in return for their praise. But in truth, the queen(king?) was just a evil creature with a flamboyant, ugly, ego. All she(he?) ever wanted was to be the most fairest in the land and to be thought of as higher above anyone else. And to make sure of that, she would always ask her magic mirror if she was the fairest in the land(pretty fat ego, am I right?). She never had a problem with it...until one day...

One day, a young prince about eighteen years old, was wandering in the woods. He was a prince of a land no one really knew of. Despite his dark demeanor, he was actually quite nice...if you looked deep, deep, deep, deeeep down. This prince went by the name, Ciel Phantomhive. People who didn't know who he was called him the Snow in Black or the Black Snow. In all honesty, he liked Black Snow better. It was sorta mysterious. The reason they called him this is because of his paler than average skin and his act of always usually wearing black. Strangely, his looks and beauty were so strong, anyone who was anyone wouldn't harm a hair on his head. Even most men. He was also known for his most wonderful voice that even the animals are attracted to. He had dark teal hair and wonderful blue eyes, but one was covered with an eyepatch due to a scar across his eye that he got from an accident when he was a child... Let's just say that falling into a bed of rose bushes which unnaturally long thorns is never a good thing... When he sat down on a rock to observe his surroundings, that happened to be the moment when the evil queen looked through her mirror of magic...

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, I just know I'm the fairest of them all!"

"Umm" the mirror replied. "Actually your highness, you are not" The queen had the look of pure anger on her face. Just enough to match her ego.

"WHAT!? If I'm not then who is?!" She yelled.

Her image in the mirror swirled and in the mirror, that of a new one appeared.

"Who, might I ask you, is THIS!?"

"Umm, that your highness is Ciel Phantomhive, also known as Black Snow..." The mirror replied, trying not to sound scared.

"I see..." The angel said, trying to keep her cool. "I shall dispose of it at once!"

"But your highness, that is a living person! If you get caught, you will be charged with murd-"

"SILENCE!" She screamed. "Contact Claude, the huntsmen, at once... Tell him I have a job for him..."

A few hours later...

"Hello there Claude." Greeted the queen.

"Your highness," he greeted back.

"I have a job for you. I want you to find Black Snow... And kill him. No questions. Find him, kill him, and bring me his heart as proof. If you don't do exactly as ask, you will be banished from this land. Do you understand me?" The queen didn't give him any time to protest or even answer.

"Good. Dismissed."

Claude, the huntsman, with black hair and golden eyes, walked off, thinking over what he had to do. In all honesty, he didn't think he could do it, kill one of the most perfect people in the land, but he knew he had no choice...

Meanwhile...

By this time, Black Snow was already out of the forest. Right now, he was on his was to town looking for something to do. Once there, he walked around, enjoying the lovely look of the town. There were beautiful water fountains, colorful houses, children laughing and playing. It was truly a peaceful town. Ciel was about to walk into a market when he saw a royal carriage stop in front if it. He wondered who was in it but he continued looking through the market while humming to himself. After a while, out stepped the prince of the land, Sebastian Michaelis. He was next in line for the throne once the queen was gone(which seemed like it was never going to happen). Sebastian never really liked the queen and was always suspicious of her. It all started when she took him in when she needed a young successor if anything bad were to happen. And every time he passed her chamber, he always thought he could hear the queen...talking to herself...

Aaaanyway...he was about twenty years old. He had black, silky hair and blood red eyes.

Once the prince stepped out of the carriage, the first thing heard was the sound of soft humming. He knew it wasn't a woman's voice, so who was it? Not needing any help from his servants, he walked into the small crowd of people, who were buying and selling goods, trying to find that voice. All of a sudden, he spotted a boy's figure with teal hair and black clothing.

'Him' was all the prince though. He walked up behind him and was about to say hello when Snow turned and bumped into him on accident.

"Oh I am so...sorry" Black Snow said, pausing for a second once he laid his eye on the wonderful figure in front of him. Ciel blushed.

"No need to be sorry. It was my fault. I was just coming over here to say hello." The older prince said.

"Why would you want to say hello to me?" Ciel asked timidly

"Because I also wanted to tell you what a wonderful voice you have. I'm Sebastian by the way." Sebastian said.

"Ohh...why thank you" Blush. Snow couldn't believe it. No one could make him blush this much, no matter what they said!

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch.

"Oh dear. It looks like I have to go." He said sadly. He then reached into his shit pocket and took out a small black rose that was in there and delicately gave it to Ciel. "Until next time..." And he was off. "Oh wait" He said. "I never got your name!"

"It's Cie-Snow, Black Snow"

"Until then Snow!" And Sebastian was off.

Later...

Black Snow was sitting outside of his little house in the woods. He was rambling to himself, thinking about the days events...

'Never in my life did I think the prince would talk to me. His hair was so shiny and his eyes so red... And he gave me this rose... That was nice... He really thought my voice was beautiful. *sigh* if only I were home and my parents were here to listen on how l-l-love struck I am... The only reason I'm here is peruse my dreams... To live a happy life with someone I love. I couldn't do that at home. Everyone is anti-gay there(A/N: hmmm I wonder what society that sound like...) except for my parents. Heh, funny how they can rule with ease but they can't get them to open their minds. But anyway, I wonder if I'll meet with the prince again... That would be nice-' Snow's thoughts was interrupted by a figure walking towards him.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked cautiously.

"I am Claude, the huntsman. I was sent by the queen to kill you..." Snow gasped."but... But...I can't do it! No one deserves to be treated like this! Especially someone who hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Why does the queen want me killed?!"

"Because she wants to be the fairest of them all, but you are the only one that stands in her way. You should run! Get out of here before she finds you! I'll try to hold her off as long as I can..."

And with that, Black Snow ran deep into the forest...

At the castle...

"That Claude, always trying to pull tricks. But this time, he won't get away with it." Said the queen. She had been watching him on her mirror(geez she's a stalker). She would just have to teach him a lesson... Later. Now she had to deal with Black Snow herself.

"Goodbye forever Black Snow!"

And with that she stalked out of her chamber. Once she was near where Ciel had run away, she used her magic to change into an old woman and she conjured up a basket with little bags of tea leaves in it. The tea, Earl Gray. One of these bags, however, were poisoned. She planed on giving it to Black Snow, to put her to sleep for all eternity...

Back at the castle...

After the queen left, Sebastian crept quietly into the room. He happened to overhear the conversation with whoever she was talking to but that didn't matter! All that mattered was that she was planning to kill Black Snow! THE Black Snow! HIS Black Snow and he wasn't going to let her lay a hand on his head. He had to find out what she was planning. He quietly crept around her chamber...

"What are you doing here?!" The mirror said.

The prince nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly turned around and saw a mirror... A talking mirror... So this is who she was talking to. Rage suddenly filled his mind.

"What have you done with Snow!? Where is he!?" Sebastian put his fist up to the mirror, ready to strike.

Out of fear the mirror screamed, "He ran off into the woods somewhere! The queen wanted to be the fairest of them all but he was in the way! She went to go kill him!" At that moment, the prince ran outside and into the woods looking for his true love...

In the Woods Somewhere...

Black Snow lay in a bed, staring up at the ceiling of a cottage somewhere in the woods. A lot has happened today. After he ran deep into the woods, he came across a cottage. He knocked on the door and seven dwarves opened the door! They were kind enough to let him stay until he found out what he would be doing with himself. *sigh* If only his prince would come... He missed him. *sigh* Oh well. I guess he would have to go to sleep for now...

Morning...

Ciel woke up the next day, looking around. He spotted a note on the table...

~Dear Black Snow

All the dwarves went to the mines to work. Have a good day. Stay out of trouble.

The Dwarves-

Snow sighed. I guess he would go sit outside for a while...

He was sitting outside, enjoying the warm sunshine on his face. The birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, and a creepy old lady was walking to him- wait, what? An old lady with a basket was walking towards him with a creepy old smile on her face.

"I'm selling tea bags to pay for my grandchild to go to school. Would you like one?"

Being the nice person he was, Ciel complied.

"Sure, how much and what kind of tea is it?"

"It's Earl Gray and since you're so nice, it's on the house."

"Oh why thank you miss."

The lady handed Ciel the tea bag then rushed off into the woods. Ciel went back inside and boiled some hot water. Once it was done he put the bag in and took a sip once it was cool enough.

'Wow, this is really good! It sorta reminds me of ho-' A little bit after he took a sip, something happened. He suddenly felt really...sleepy.. After that, Black Snow passed out, with no hope of being woken up as his tea cup crashed to the cup ground and shattered into pieces...

Later...

The dwarves came home after they were done and they found Snow lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh no" One of them said. "What are we going to do?!"

"Looks like we can't wake him up... There is only one thing to do..."

All of the dwarves hung their heads in silence while they picked up Black Snow and brought him outside. Once there, they laid him on a soft bed of flowers. There original plan was to lay him to rest in a clear ancient glass case so all can still see his beauty. It was the most honorable thing they could do. They were about to open up the ancient case that was there when a figure ran out of the woods. It was Prince Sebastian. He paid the dwarves little attention because his mind was focused on Black Snow, lying there in the flowers.

When he was running through the forest, he saw the evil queen return to her normal self, cackling evily. He was so angry. He went up to that evil witch and demanded to know where Snow was. All she did was laugh and say "It's to late!" She had tried to attack him so he defended himself. In the end, he finally got rid of that evil demon forever.

Now, in his arms, was a forever sleeping Black Snow. The prince didn't know what to do. He started to get tears in his eyes. The dwarves just looked on in sorrow. Now full tears were streaming down his face onto Ciel's calm face.

"I love you" Sebastian whispered. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on his still warm, soft lips. It was simple. Nice. Sweet. Everything Sebastian could have ever wanted. *sigh* If only he were awa-

Ciel started to stir. His took in a big gasp of air and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian was surprised. I guess true loves kiss truly works.

"Yes. Snow. I'm right here. I can't believe you awake. I thought I lost you." He was so happy! Snow. He was okay! He took Snow from his lap and hugged him like he was going to disappear. Snow wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and hugged back.

"I love you so much Snow. I thought I lost you!"

Snow now had tears in his eyes. He did it. His dream finally came true. Someone loved him! He squeezed him even tighter, tears running down his face.

"I love you too, Sebastian!"

The older prince then leaned down and kissed the beautiful Black Snow. A sweet passionate kiss was all they ever needed to put everything behind them.

"The evil queen is gone Snow. I will now be taking the throne... Will you be my queen?" Ciel stared at him with surprise. Him. Be a queen? What would the kingdom think? Sensing the look in Ciel's face, Sebastian said,

"This land doesn't care about that kind of stuff Snow. All they care about is a nice kind ruler like yourself. So... Please?"

With fresh tears in his eyes, blue met red and Ciel quickly nodded his head.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will!" He shouted. And with that, they shared another passionate kiss to start their lives together.

And they lived happily ever after.

You see, love isn't about gender or race... Love is about love... No matter how you look at it. And who knew it only took something like true loves first kiss to bring two people like this together? It really is something magical, huh?

Love...

Ohh I really liked this story! Did you? Give meh some feedback! R&R!

I thought it was nice...a little cliche BUT NICE! Hehe so maybe I'll write another story...HA who am I kidding?! Well... See ya in a few months...

Fun Fact: I says of you say orange really slowly, it sounds like gullible. Hehe...


End file.
